Last Kiss
by QuinaLee
Summary: Jasper and Bella have been going out for a while, and Jasper has finally gained enough courage to pop the question. On the way to dinner, something terrible happens. Song-Fic for Last Kiss by Pearl Jam. Jasper/Bella. One-shot. Human.


**Hello sea kittens(:**

**This is a one-shot that I got the idea for while riding in the car. The song Last Kiss came on and I HAD to write a song fiction about it! I wasn't sure if it was going to be a full story or just a one-shot, but after contimplating it with my friend, it became a one-shot. **

**I recomend that you do not listen to the song before you read it. It CAN and WILL spoil the story, so listen after. Or you could try to go through the song as the lyrics appear in the story. Just DON'T LISTEN BEFORE! Thank you.**

**Warning: Incredibly sad :(**

**Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned Jasper Cullen-Hale-Whitlock, I do not. *cries* And I do not own Last Kiss, even though I wish I could write a song that well.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Last Kiss

"Why are you so nervous, son?" my father asked my pacing form.

"I'm taking Bella out to dinner tonight," I responded, continuing to wear a path in the carpet.

He grabbed my shoulders, stopping me in my tracks. "Come on, Jasper, you've been on plenty of dates with Bella. What's got you so worked up about this one?"

I took a deep breath before finally blurting out, "I'm going to ask her to marry me." I've been planning this night for the last couple of months.

"Ah, that explains it. It's about time, too. You guys are closer than anyone I've ever known."

"I'm still incredibly nervous, though," I admitted. "How did you propose to mom?"

"I took her out to dinner, like you are, and when we were seated, I got down on one knee. I bent to tie my shoe, and when I looked back up at your mom, she had the most furious face. After she slapped me, I slipped the ring out of my pocket. She started to cry and hugged my brains out, apologizing like a mad woman." He laughed. "It was one of the best moments of my life."

"Wow, dad, I always knew you were a jokester, but I didn't think you'd go that far!"

"I do not suggest that you do that, though. Bella deserves something more romantic," he advised.

I sighed, smiling at the mention of my Bella.

"You may be young, Jazz, but you are making a good choice. You two are soul mates."

"Thanks, dad. I really want this to be perfect."

"Do you want to take my car? It's certainly better than yours," he offered.

Usually I hated when he would make fun of my car, but this was different.

I nodded. "That would be great." He threw me the keys. "What time is it?"

"A quarter after six," he replied after checking his watch.

"Okay, I gotta go. Thanks for letting me take your car."

"Any time. And stop being so nervous! It will be perfect."

I laughed to myself, shaking my head.

Climbing inside, I turned the keys to the glossy black BMW. The purr of the car made me smile. When my dad got "his baby", he told me I could never touch it, and here I was, behind the wheel. I drove quickly to her house, a million different scenarios of the question running through my head. I idled the car in her driveway, stepping out with shaking limbs.

I leaped up the steps to her door before knocking. It was opened to reveal my Bella in a knee length red halter dress. The dress fit her like a glove. The neckline went just to the middle of her chest, framing the heart shaped pendant I gave her for her birthday. She had her long chocolate hair pinned up around her face, leaving down a few soft tendrils to curl around her delicate features. Her smile lit up when she saw me. I kissed her passionately before whispering a hello.

"Hello to you too, Mr. Whitlock," she giggled, blushing slightly. For a moment I forgot all about our plans for the evening, instead wanting to just hold her on the couch while we watched a pointless movie or lie beneath the stars, like we had so long ago. As if to set my mind back on track, I felt the little velvet box in my pocket, like it weighed a million pounds.

"You hungry?" I asked, taking her hand.

She nodded. "So what are we celebrating?"

"I can't take my beautiful girlfriend out to dinner without a reason?" I asked, adding some false hurt.

She laughed, rolling her eyes. I helped her into the car before returning to my side and driving off in the direction of the restaurant.

---

_We were out on a date in my daddy's car,_

_We hadn't driven very far._

_There in the road, straight ahead,_

_A car was stalled, the engine was dead._

_---_

Our hands were twined on the center console. She had turned on the radio to her favorite station. I glanced at her, a wide smile engulfing my features. How could I be so lucky?

Bella's voice rang throughout the car as she sang along to our song – My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. I couldn't stop my smile from growing. The song seems incredibly cheesy, but it has been our song since our first date. She came over to my house and we watched Titanic. When this song came on, she turned to me with tears in her eyes, telling me it was her favorite. Right then, I kissed her lips for the very first time.

My eyes snuck another glance at the beautiful girl beside me. When I turned back to the road, there was a car stopped a couple of meters away.

---

_I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right,_

_I'll never forget the sounds that night._

---

I panicked. Realizing I couldn't hit the brakes, I pulled the steering wheel right.

_---_

_The screaming tires…_

---

Beneath the car, the tires screeched in protest as they slid across the road, nearing the ditch and the bordering forest.

---

…_the busting glass…_

---

As we came in contact with the trees, the glass shattered all around us. All I could think about was if my darling was safe.

---

…_the painful scream that I heard last._

---

And the last thing I heard, before I lost consciousness, was one that broke my heart. My love, my life, screaming in pain as she flew through the windshield.

_---_

_When I woke up, the rain was pouring down,_

_There were people standing all around._

---

I could hear before I could see. Worried voices met my ears, and the sound of rain bouncing off the roof of the car. Forcing my eyes open, I surveyed what I had heard. At least ten people were standing around. Some were crying, and some looked angry. I could care less. I needed to find my Bella. As I began to pull myself from the smashed car, a searing pain came from my shin. I looked down to see my bone sticking from my skin. It didn't hurt. Nothing could hurt knowing my Bella was out there.

I pulled myself along with my arms, pushing myself with my good leg.

_---_

_Something warm was pulling through my eyes,_

_But somehow I found my baby that night._

---

I somehow managed to get around the car and in the direction my Bella would have projected. Tears clouded my eyes at the thought of her, helpless and in pain. I could barely see through them.

"Bella?" I croaked out in an attempt to call her.

"Jas-per," I heard her soft voice whisper.

I crawled in the direction of the sound, pulling myself up to her body. I refused to look at her injuries. She was going to be fine.

_---_

_I lifted her head, she looked at me and said,_

"_Hold me, darling, just a little while."_

---

I pulled her head into my lap.

"Bella, I love you," I cried.

"I love you too, Jasper," she breathed through her tears.

"We're going to be okay, sweetie," I assured her, stroking her hair.

"Jasper, it hurts," she sobbed.

"I know honey, someone's coming."

"Jasper, stay with me."

"I will, baby, I will," I promised.

"Hold me, Jasper, just a little while," she pleaded.

"I will, Bella."

---

_I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss,_

_I found the love that I knew I would miss._

---

I pulled her closer to me, careful not to hurt her.

After a few minutes of silence, I slowly reached into my pocket to grab the ring.

"Bella? Will you marry me?" I asked, opening the box in front of her.

She looked at the ring, then up at my face, gazing into my eyes. Her features brightened with a last smile. "Of course I will, Jasper."

I pulled the ring out of the velvet, about to place it on her finger, when she clenched her fist.

"Keep it, Jasper. To remember me," she protested.

Several tears splashed over. "Don't talk like that, Bella. You're going to be just fine."

She slowly shook her head. "I love you, Jasper, never forget that."

"I love you too, Bella," I breathed, my voice cracking, before kissing her lips. It was the hardest thing for me to pull away.

She turned her ear to my chest, bringing our hands to hers. I began to hum our song to her.

---

_Well, now she's gone, even though I hold her tight,_

_I lost my love, my life, that night._

---

My tears never stopped coming as I felt her heart slow down beneath our intertwined hands. The humming cracked and turned to sobbing as the last beat of her heart made its way through her veins. I bent over her body, inhaling the scent of her hair. My chest heaved against her. Why wasn't there ever a happy ending?

"They're over here!" I heard someone shout as a beam of light passed over us.

"I love you, Bella," I told her once more before giving her a last kiss on her cold lips.

---

_Oh where, oh where can my baby be?_

_The Lord took her away from me._

_She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good,_

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

* * *

**How did you like it? What could I improve on? Do you want an epilogue? Something? Closure? Is it emotional enough? Was it amazing? Did it suck?**

**Tell me! Reviews are love.**

**Peace & Love,**

**QC**


End file.
